1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to web technologies and more specifically to facilitating Single Sign-On (SSO) across multiple browser instances.
2. Related Art
Browser refers to an application, which when executed on a digital processing system, enables users to access various content (such as audio, video, text, data, etc.) on the Internet using standard protocols such as HTTP, as is well known in the relevant arts. The content is generally received from server systems (such as web servers) accessible via the Internet in the form of respective web pages, and presented (played, displayed, etc.) to users. Examples of browsers include Internet Explorer™, Firefox™, and Chrome™ applications.
Users are often required to be authenticated before a server system permits usage of applications and/or access to data (commonly referred to as protected resources), as is well known in the relevant arts. In a common approach, a user is required to provide a user identifier and a password combination (for example, in a web page displayed in the browser), and if the provided combination is an authorized combination, the user is deemed to be authenticated. However, additional information and/or other approaches (e.g., based on biometrics) can also be used for authentication.
SSO (single sign on) refers to an authentication feature where a single authentication permits the same user from the same/single client/user system, to thereafter access multiple protected resources (hosted on the same/different server systems). Without the SSO feature, the user may be required to provide the authentication information repeatedly for each of the protected resources/server systems sought to be accessed (using the browser).
SSO thus is a convenient feature for users to access protected resources and there is a general need to extend the convenience to other contexts.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.